The invention pertains to container devices such as an envelope for holding advertising and informational material in place exteriorly of a car or pickup or other object held for sale or lease. The containers are designed to be rainproof so as to protect papers held inside.
Sales of used automobiles, trucks, boats, farm tractors, and other vehicles is common. Even homes are now often sold by their owners. Rather than trading used vehicles in on replacements, it is increasingly common for owners to sell their own used equipment. This invention provides a device designed to provide sale or lease information to prospects. The device may be affixed to the product being sold or leased. Numerous copies of sheets containing pertinent and desirable information about the product and how to access the seller can be inserted into the rainproof container and affixed to the vehicle or other product being sold or leased so that any prospect interested enough may take a sheet. The advantage of this invention over simply leaving an informational sheet attached to the product, particularly where the container is an envelope, is that it provides protection for sheets and allows numerous copies of the materials to be contained within the envelope for access by a plurality of prospects.
The preferred embodiment provides an envelope with unique features especially adaptable to exterior use in variable weather, thus protecting the informational materials. A more complete understanding of the invention in its embodiment may be derived from a study of the figures and the following detailed description.